1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a toy vehicle, a toy assembly device and method for assembling a toy, and, more particularly, to frame members, with component members making up a toy body mounted thereto, being placed one on top of the other, the component members being connected to one another to form the toy body and the toy body thus formed can be separated from the frame members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a toy vehicle in which driving performance can be improved by connecting a front chassis section and a rear chassis section of a divided chassis in different combinations, and a body can be assembled on the thus formed chassis, has been proposed in, for example, Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3037901. In this toy vehicle, the chassis is divided into the front chassis section and the rear chassis section. The front chassis section has fitting projections formed at its front bottom surface and mounting shafts formed at its front top surface for mounting the body, and has fitting holes formed at its rear. By fitting protrusions formed at the rear chassis section into the respective fitting holes of the front chassis section, the front chassis section and the rear chassis section can be connected to each other.
While the above toy vehicle is capable of being modified to a driving toy full of originality by connecting the front and rear chassis sections of the divided chassis and mounting a body to the thus connected chassis, it is possible that children would find it difficult to handle the toy vehicle due to various problems including the order and method of connecting members being difficult to understand from the disordered state of the members, and the divided chassis and body being stored in a disordered disassembled state are difficult to keep track of.